


Pronta desbandada

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [63]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, F/F, Female Georg Listing, Frottage, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Moving Out, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Break Up, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slice of Life, Soulmates talk, Travel, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 55] Cuando el barco se hunde, es momento morir ahogados o volar, y es consenso lo último.





	Pronta desbandada

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal, no es que Georgie y Bill hayan hecho del todo las paces, pero van en camino, ¿eh?

**Pronta desbandada**

 

Georgie llegó a la tarde del tercer día después de ocurrido el incidente, directo a la casa y a tiempo para presenciar los camiones de mudanza y a Gustav y a Tom fumando cada uno un cigarrillo en el porche delantero. Iba vestida con ropa para un verano más caluroso, con un vestido a media pierna y sin un suéter que en Magdeburg era la regla de oro para las tardes de septiembre.

Al verla Gustav pensó que había perdido peso; se lo notó en la delgadez de las piernas, en la forma en que la prenda le daba vueltas en la cintura y la cadera, pero sobre todo en lo remarcado de sus pómulos cuando por fin terminó de pagarle al taxista y avanzó los últimos metros hacia ellos cargando consigo una modesta maleta de viaje.

—Mira nada más qué trajo el taxi, y sobre todo despierta —dijo Tom, recibiendo de la bajista un golpe suave en el brazo.

—Calla, idiota. Deberías de estar agradecido que viajé todo un océano por ti y sin hacer uso de somníferos. —Luego se giró hacia Gustav y su labio inferior tembló—. H-Hey…

—Hey —correspondió el baterista, limpiándose las manos sucias en el pantalón—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo? ¿Y Robert cómo está? ¿Vienes directo del aeropuerto?

Georgie levantó las cejas. —Una pregunta a la vez, por favor. Y… Todo decente dentro de lo que cabe. Mal vuelo, lo usual; Robert no estaba contento, le cancelé una salida al teatro y se perdieron los boletos porque no hubo posibilidad de reembolso; ah, sí, apenas crucé aduana me vine para acá. ¿Y Bill? —Torció la boca—. ¿Sigue creyendo que soy la causante de todos sus males?

—¿Le contaste? —Le masculló Tom a Gustav y le propinó una patada por lo bajo.

—Por supuesto que sí, y no me patees —le regresó el favor—. Es tu gemelo, así que patéalo a él.

—No es necesario —dijo Georgie—. Preferiría que en su lugar se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias. Así que… ¿Subo a saludarlo o mejor espero a que baje él y lo haga?

Gustav y Tom intercambiaron miradas, pero su nivel de sincronización era un asco, porque cada uno dio una respuesta diferente.

—Mejor sube.

—Espéralo. Ya bajará.

—Vale —puso Georgie los ojos en blanco—. En fin, manos a la obra.

Con Georgie como coordinadora de la mudanza, marcaron las cajas con rotuladores y terminaron de empaquetar ropa, libros y objetos diversos. En algún punto de la tarde Bill bajó de su habitación rezongando que tenía más chaquetas de cuero en su colección de las que quería admitir pero que no se iba a deshacer de ninguna, cuando su vista se topó con Georgie empacando los DVDs que poseían, y se oración quedó inconclusa.

—Uhm… —Bill carraspeó—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Georgie consultó su reloj de pulso. —A Alemania hace tres horas; a la casa una hora más o menos. ¿Ya terminaste con tu cuarto?

—Noup… —Bill reanudó su descenso por la escalera—. Necesito ayuda con unas cajas que no puedo mover yo solo.

—Gus, Tom —chasqueó la bajista los dedos, y estos aceptaron sin rechistar, no tanto porque la autoridad de Georgie fuera absoluta en ese momento de crisis en que más requerían, sino porque preferían no estar presentes si ese par decidía pelear, y la tensión en el aire entre esos dos era palpable.

Apenas estar a solas en la planta baja, Bill se arrodilló a un lado de Georgie e hizo su mejor interpretación de Bill Kaulitz, rockstar y celebridad carismática… Que cayó en saco roto cuando la bajista le cortó el rollo a la primera.

—Ya escuché los rumores. —Una pausa, en la que la sonrisa de Bill decayó en un noventa por ciento—. Discúlpate.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me oíste —prosiguió Georgie apilando DVDs y en paquetes de diez acomodándolos dentro de la caja que tenía a un lado para ese fin—. Discúlpate.

El menor de los gemelos rumió aquella orden hasta que la tensión dentro de él saltó activada por un resorte. —Yo no… Uhm…

—Ya me contó Gustav que tú y Tom planean quedarse en mi departamento mientras deciden a dónde mudarse; no agotes mi paciencia.

—Joder —resopló Bill, tirándose de un hilo que le colgaba al borde de su camiseta—. Lo siento, ¿vale? Estaba furioso, no era yo el que hablaba cuando te culpé del robo. Ahora lo entiendo. Fue mi… mi culpa por haber dejado las llaves en el tablero del auto a la vista de cualquiera. ¿Estás contenta con eso o me harás lamerte la planta del zapato para demostrarte que va en serio? —Preguntó encogiendo el cuello y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ves que no era tan difícil? —Siguió Georgie en su labor y sin alterarse—. Y no, no es necesario.

Bill se puso en pie y se sacudió el trasero. Esa serenidad en Georgie, quien no había respondido a algunas de sus viles provocaciones, le ponía los pelos de punta. Por ello fue que una vez superado ese bache inicial, cada uno tomó su rumbo y dentro de lo posible procuraron evitarse.

Hasta bien entrada la tarde trabajaron empaquetando y subiendo al camión de mudanza, y una vez finalizar, se le dio la orden al conductor que llevara todo aquello a una bodega de renta que los gemelos y Gustav habían contratado por un mes mientras sopesaban sus opciones y elegían alguna. Para ello, se habían preparado con dos maletas por cabeza con su ropa y enseres personales esenciales y el plan era quedarse en el departamento de Georgie, al menos por unos días, en lo que llegaban a un consenso.

Una vez en la vivienda de la bajista y colaborando para preparar un espagueti con verduras y ensalada, fue que Gustav reveló a los gemelos una parte de su plan.

—Me voy a ir con Georgie a New York durante unas semanas —dijo, cortando cuidadoso unas rebanadas de pepino que acompañarían a la ensalada—. Así no tendrán problemas con el espacio en el departamento y podrán alargar su estancia lo que les apetezca.

Tom, quien era el encargado de condimentar la salsa de tomate se quedó con el salero y el pimentero en el aire. —Vaya, pues… Wow.

—No te has tardado nada en decidir eso —murmuró Bill, el único de los cuatro que estaba sentado y que no se ocupaba con nada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le cortó Georgie el mal rollo antes de que Bill se montara en su caballo negro de la negatividad y le diera por atacarlos—. Gustav es libre de ir a donde la venga en gana, lo mismo que ustedes. Y Alemania no es un buen sitio para quedarse ahora mismo, como ustedes ya habrán comprobado por su cuenta...

—En eso tienes toda la razón —dijo Tom, la espalda encorvada por la derrota—. No me siento a salvo aquí. Saber que existen personas capaces de meterse a nuestra casa y llevarse lo que les dé la gana sólo porque creen conocernos de la televisión y la radio es…

Aunque la frase de Tom encontró silencio, todos los presentes coincidieron con él. Aunque les doliera admitirlo, Alemania se había convertido en el único sitio donde no querían permanecer ni un segundo más de lo necesario.

Cuchillo en mano y abstraído en lo que hacía, Gustav coincidió que el sentimiento era el mismo. Para él también alargar su estancia en Alemania se estaba convirtiendo en un problema que durante los meses de tour había logrado sobrellevar a duras penas, y que una vez de vuelta en casa se había salido de control.

Gustav ya no podía recordar la última vez que al entrar o salir de la propiedad no se hubiera sentido incómodo por la docena de pares de ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Eran fans en su mayoría, un poco curiosas, a ratos ruidosas, pero fans al fin y al cabo y se había resignado a su presencia constante en su vida; pero esas otras que no eran fans… Las que les llenaban el buzón con cartas largas y en un cierto tono amenazante, las que seguido encontraba husmeando con binoculares a la caza de ellos, las que acampaban por semanas y se negaban a moverse de ahí por las buenas o por las malas, las que vigilaban sus entradas y salidas y las documentaban en blogs… Eran ellas quienes le sentaban peor que una bala de plomo en el estómago y de quienes se sentía temeroso.

No podía decir que vivía aterrado por su presencia. La constante exposición a ellas le había creado una gruesa capa repelente de piel bajo la cual se escudaba, pero a ratos tenían que lidiar con fans todavía más desquiciadas, del tipo que te persiguen a la gasolinera y te atacan de maneras inesperadas, y por ello era que Gustav no tenía fuerza de ánimo para reprender a Tom por algo que seguramente él habría hecho igual.

Rebanando el último trozo de pepino que tenía en las manos, Gustav ciñó su puño al cuchillo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntó si todo lo que había hecho hasta ese punto valía la pena.

Bajo la capa dorada con la que estaba recubierta la fama, la gloria y el dinero, había más que juegos y diversión. Con el trabajo duro podía sin problemas, igual con los ejecutivos ambiciosos, la carencia de sueño, el cansancio luego de visitar quince ciudades y dar el triple de entrevistas, el hambre de tener comida a un lado y no probar un bocado por falta de tiempo, el extrañar a su familia y amigos, la nostalgia por una existencia común y corriente… Todo ello era el pan de cada día, y había aprendido a lidiar con esos problemas con la maestría que tantos años de práctica le habían provisto, pero más allá de la línea que Gustav había marcado en el suelo y que representaba sus fronteras inexpugnables, quien se atrevía a cruzar, rompía el pacto tácito de respeto.

Y esas fans que habían entrado a su casa y habían revisado sus cosas y hurtado de ahí lo que les vino en gana entraban en esa segunda categoría de personas sobre las que Gustav podría desquitar su frustración y rabia sin sentir culpa.

La prueba de su tensión fue una vena que se le marcó en el cuello y el cuchillo que acabó clavando con la punta sobre la tabla de cortar.

—Gusti… —Atrajo Georgie su atención, y al menor roce de su mano contra la suya, Gustav se sintió drenado de oscuras energías que la bajista expulsó de su cuerpo sin siquiera ser consciente de ello—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo pensando en cosas.

—Claro, pero los pepinos no tienen la culpa, eh —le señaló unas rodajas que habían acabado cortadas en cachitos tan diminutos que casi eran puré—. Si no te sientes bien, déjalo. Ya terminaremos Tom y yo la cena.

—Nah, no te preocupes.

Recuperándose de su repentino exabrupto interno, Gustav terminó de cortar la verdura y mezcló la ensalada en un tazón grande.

Al sentarse a comer, todos se sirvieron grandes porciones de pasta y salsa de tomate, excepto Georgie, quien apenas se sirvió un puñado de ensalada y se negó a ponerle mayor aderezo que el jugo de un limón.

—¿Qué, desconfías de mi salsa o vas muy en serio con la dieta? —Bromeó Tom con ella, pero Georgie se metió un trozo de lechuga especialmente grande en la boca y pasó de contestarle.

Sentado a su lado en la pequeña mesa para cuatro que se encontraba en la cocina y en la que apenas si cabían sus platos y vasos, Gustav la observó por el rabillo del ojo, y con creciente atención comprobó que la delgadez que ya había notado horas atrás en primera instancia no se reducía a centímetros menos en áreas comunes, sino también en áreas de peligro.

Las muñecas de Georgie estaban más huesudas, lo dedujo por el reloj que ella llevaba y que le colgaba de más; también por la sombra de sus clavículas cada vez que se inclinaba sobre su plato y el escote del vestido le permitía un vistazo. Ya fuera por la luz fría de la bombilla de la cocina o porque él la tenía lo más cerca de lo que habían estado en toda la tarde, pero Gustav también percibió una palidez anómala en su piel otrora sonrosada, que sumada a unas ojeras mal disimuladas por el maquillaje, activaron en él alarmas imposibles de acallar.

—En verdad está rico el espagueti —dijo Gustav, exagerando el sabor con sonidos de satisfacción—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres un poco, Georgie?

La bajista negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, y su cabello se movió con ella, sin brillo y mustio, como una planta a la que no hubieran regado en semanas.

Ya antes había pasado por una etapa similar, Gustav tenía muy presente el recuerdo de ellos dos en plena adolescencia, cuando después de su primer rompimiento habían evitado encontrarse, y el resultado había sido una ligera depresión en donde Georgie se recluyó en su cuarto por días, y donde de igual forma había bajado de peso. «Es como entonces», pensó Gustav, rememorando la visita que le había hecho y el instante vivido en aquel cuarto, porque tenía muy presente la imagen de Georgie de espaldas y cambiándose de ropa con él en la habitación en un tiempo entre ambos en los que todavía eran vírgenes, y el menor atisbo de piel desnuda le provocaba erecciones, que si no atendía masturbándose, le dejaban con un espantoso dolor de testículos.

Tom, el segundo al mando cuando se trataba de velar por Georgie cuando estaban sólo ellos cuatro, tomó la arriesgada decisión de enrollar en su tenedor un poco de pasta y extenderlo hacia la boca de Georgie.

—En serio que me he lucido —presionó, a escasos milímetros de que la comida tocara los labios de Georgie—. No me vas a rechazar al menos una probada, ¿o sí?

Georgie dejó de picotear su ensalada de que la había comido apenas unos bocados, y para sorpresa tanto de Tom como de Gustav, abrió la boca y aceptó aquel bocado.

—Está rico —dictaminó una vez que terminó de masticar y se lavó el sabor con un poco de agua.

—Entonces no se diga más, deja te sirvo una porción —se ofreció Tom, y de esa manera sirvió amortiguador entre Gustav, Georgie, y la situación en la que se encontraban. De haber sido Gustav quien intentara esa jugada tan arriesgada seguro que Georgie habría actuado diferente, no porque sus sentimientos platónicos por Tom superaran a los románticos de Gustav, sino porque Bill estaba presente, y éste, de entre dos reacciones igual de violentas y motivadas por los celos, tenía mayor reserva de paciencia cuando se trataba de su gemelo.

Al final Georgie se comió la mayor parte de la porción que Tom le sirvió, y ello contribuyó a que Gustav pudiera dar por buena la cena que compartieron.

Éste se ofreció a lavar los trastes, y para sorpresa suya, Bill se le unió por propia voluntad, lo que contribuyó a que Gustav sospechara que el menor de los gemelos tenía dobles intenciones al hacerle compañía.

Con las manos jabonosas y enfrascado él en retirar una terca mancha de uno de los platos, Gustav por poco lo dejó caer en el fregadero cuando Bill reveló de la nada lo que discurría por su cabeza.

—Nosotros también vamos a ir a USA, a finales de mes aproximadamente —dijo en voz baja para que sólo Gustav lo escuchara. Detrás de ellos, Tom y Georgie seguían sentados a la mesa y conversaban de toda clase de música menos la suya—. No es New York, sino a Los Ángeles, y no tenemos claro cuándo volver.

—¿Qué? —Gustav cerró el grifo y poco le importó que todavía quedaban las ollas por lavar porque esa primicia tenía toda su atención—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo decidieron esto?

—Anoche.

—¿Así tan de repente?

—Lo habíamos hablado antes. Yo quería aprovechar algunas semanas para ir de visita a LA y trabajar un poco con algunos productores que David nos presentó la última vez que estuvimos en su estudio, pero era temporal. Íbamos a volver a Alemania.

—¿Y ahora no, es eso lo que dices?

—Exacto. —Bill jugueteó con el paño para secar y tiró de un hilo que sobresalía en la esquina—. Uhm, no es como si fuera permanente, pero ahora mismo nosotros no queremos estar en Alemania después de este incidente.

—¿Tom también?

La mirada de Bill se volvió oscura. —Sobre todo Tom. Yo detesto el tener que dejar a mamá y a Gordon detrás, pero nos llevaremos a los perros, y… trataré de mentalizarme a que sólo serán unas vacaciones. Unas muy largas vacaciones sin fecha de retorno.

—Pues vaya… —Volvió Gustav a abrir el grifo del agua y a terminar con lo que quedaba de vajilla sucia—. Supongo que ¿suerte?

—Sí, mira, mi intención era hablarlo contigo lo antes posible porque a menos que planees mudarte con Georgie aquí, tendrás que buscar un sitio para rentar.

Gustav se contuvo de demostrar reacción alguna a la mención de él y Georgie viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo, porque entre espinas se encontraban en ese aspecto de su relación con la bajista, pero tampoco quería tener que explicarse ante Bill, quien todavía tenía reacciones extremas cuando el tema salía a flote.

—Tendría qué hablarlo con ella, no sé… Todo es tan repentino.

—Seh —concedió Bill, aceptando de Gustav el último plato y frotando la porcelana en movimientos circulares—. Un día estamos celebrando nuestro cumpleaños, el tan ansiado cumpleaños número veintiuno y luego… ¡Boom! Todo se trastoca.

—Y que lo digas…

Una vez terminaron de limpiar la cocina, los gemelos pasaron a retirarse a la recámara principal y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Gustav y a Georgie sentados solos en el sofá de tres plazas, uno en cada lado y con el espacio central vacío. Todavía quedaba pendiente definir quién dormiría en dónde, puesto que ese sillón había sido la cama de Gustav durante las últimas tres noches, no la mejor ni la más mullida, pero cumplía su función, y el único inconveniente al que se iban a enfrentar era que dos no cabían ahí por más que se acomodaran como sardinas en una lata, y mucho menos si esos dos en cuestión apenas toleraban el encontrarse a solas en la misma habitación.

—Dormiré en el suelo —propuso Gustav, resignado a acomodarse sin más apoyo para la espalda que una almohada y una sábana.

—Ni se te ocurra. El sillón es tuyo, yo soy la que dormirá en el suelo.

—Georgie…

—Gustav…

Volteando a verse con su mejor cara de seriedad, al encontrarse sus miradas fue imposible mantener las distancias, y el viejo cliché de ‘una cosa llevó a la otra’ cayó encima de ellos como un hechizo. Georgie gateó hasta él, y Gustav le recibió en su regazo, posicionando sus manos sobre cada muslo que se cerró en torno a su cintura.

—Te extrañé —admitió Georgie con voz pequeñita.

—¿Y eso era excusa para no comer?

—Ah —suspiró ella con fastidio—. Eso.

—Sí, eso. Vamos —le apretó Gustav una pierna—. Casi puedo sentirte los huesos. ¿Qué han sido, cinco kilos en dos semanas?

—De hecho siete, y no eres el único que lo ha notado. Robert no ha dejado de darme la tabarra con que me alimento como pajarito enfermo.

—Tienes que comer mejor.

—Eso ya lo dijo él con anterioridad —puso Georgie los ojos en blanco y eludió cualquier otro contacto visual—. Y da igual, no es asunto de nadie más que mío.

—No me vengas con ese cuento barato —le reprendió el baterista, subiendo por la cara externa de sus muslos hasta tocarle el trasero enfundado en lo que se sentía como un par de bragas de fino algodón—. Incluso si no somos novios, seguimos siendo amigos, y está entre mis obligaciones el velar por tu bienestar. Si no comes como es debido, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Anda tú, qué serio. ¿Y eso te da derecho a palparme el trasero? —Los dedos de Gustav que jugueteaban con el elástico sobre su trasero se detuvieron, pero Georgie lo tranquilizó—. Nah, continúa. No era ninguna queja de mi parte.

—Tal vez no es buena idea… Los gemelos —señaló con el mentón la puerta del cuarto de Georgie que permanecía cerrada, pero que por el ruido en su interior revelaba que aquel par seguía en pie y despiertos. Bastaría con que a uno de ellos dos se le antojara un vaso con agua para que los encontrara en esa posición comprometedora y difícil de explicar.

—Mmm —se refregó Georgie sobre el regazo de Gustav, y éste se mordió el labio inferior cuando una prominente erección comenzó a formarse en sus bóxers.

—No, en serio —pidió en un jadeo—. Desde que te fuiste yo no… Casi no…

—¿Cuántas veces?

—No más de tres.

—Mmm —prosiguió Georgie con su vaivén, llevando un dedo a la boca de Gustav y que éste lamió, para luego dirigirlo hacia abajo e introducirlo por los pliegues de su vestido.

No había que ser ningún genio para deducir su destino final, pues apenas unos segundos después Georgie entrecerró los ojos y la presión que ejercía con sus piernas sobre Gustav se estrechó más.

Bastaron tres minutos cronometrados por el reloj del reproductor de DVDs para que los dos alcanzaran su orgasmo, uno detrás del otro. Con otra persona Gustav se habría mostrado cohibido por su poca resistencia, pero tantos años de conocerse y juntos en todos los sentidos de la palabra les habían hecho expertos conocedores de la anatomía del otro.

Georgie conocía cada uno de sus puntos erógenos igual que él los de ella, y no se reprimían en utilizar esa información a su conveniencia. De ahí que Gustav no tuviera ni la más mínima tentación en experimentar con otras mujeres, porque las encontraría distintas a lo que estaba habituado, y Georgie era un sabor del que no creía poder saciarse. El sentimiento además era mutuo, de ello habían hablado en el pasado, por lo que Gustav seguía sin comprender por qué la insistencia de la bajista en que él se acostara con alguien más.

Decidido a no sacar ese tema ni otros de tipo problemático que los pusiera en disgusto el uno con el otro al primer día de su reencuentro, Gustav abrazó a Georgie enterrando su cabeza en el pecho agitado de la bajista e inhalando su aroma personal, que mezclado con sudor, le resultó exquisito.

—No me voy a poder levantar de aquí —murmuró Georgie, apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de Gustav—. Siento las piernas como hechas de gelatina. Ni por una inminente invasión zombie sería capaz de correr por mi vida.

—En ese caso nos atraparían a los dos. Yo tampoco me puedo mover —secundó Gustav, acariciando en movimientos circulares una pequeña porción de la espalda de Georgie que se encontraba por encima de su cóccix. En respuesta a sus atenciones, la bajista enredó sus dedos en su cabello y le rascó justo como a él más le gustaba.

Y así habrían seguido de no ser porque en voz alta y audible para cada persona dentro del departamento, Tom anunció que iba a salir a prepararse un bocadillo.

A pesar de su anterior afirmación, Georgie se retiró de encima de Gustav en tiempo récord, y el baterista se acomodó la playera que vestía lo mejor posible para que le cubriera la mancha húmeda que llevaba en la tela del pantalón, por lo que al salir Tom sólo se topó con un cuadro estelarizado por ellos donde las señales obvias (el cabello el punto, la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas) hablaban por sí solas.

A grandes zancadas el mayor de los gemelos entró a la cocina y cogió de la nevera un bote con helado de coco y de uno de los cajones una cuchara de la que seguro comerían él y Bill por turnos sin inmutarse por el evidente intercambio de saliva, que como ellos afirmaban ante quienes quisiera escucharlos (tanto como si no) que ya compartían ADN, ¿así qué más daba también compartir un poco de fluidos orales? Frase que a más de uno había asqueado, y que en el caso de Gustav y Georgie, ya no tenía poder alguno.

De vuelta sobre sus pasos, Tom se paró a medio camino y se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa mal disimulada debajo de una expresión mortificada.

—Sé que se extrañaron, pero por Diosss…

—Cállate, idiota —le lanzó Georgie uno de los cojines y erró por centímetros de darle en la cabeza.

—Yo sólo digo que podían habernos avisado que querían tener su propio _twin-time_ y esta noche la pasábamos en un hotel.

—Vete de una vez, Tom —dijo Gustav con las orejas ardiendo, porque en todos esos años de convivencia era la primera vez que lo atrapaban en un momento íntimo y sexual, y quería ponerle fin a la humillación.

—Vale, vale… Ya sacaremos los tapones para los oídos —comentó a tiempo para cerrar la puerta y quedarse con la última palabra.

Bueno… —Procuró Georgie verle el lado positivo—. Al menos podemos presumir que es la primera vez que nos pasa. Ellos no pueden decir lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —Gustav se mostró interesado—. ¿A cuál Kaulitz atrapaste con compañía?  Nunca me lo contaste antes.

—Ah —exclamó de pronto la bajista, de pronto aquejada por un ligero acceso de tos—. Nah, olvídalo. Me he confundido. No fue a ellos.

—¿Entonces a quiénes? —Preguntó Gustav, sinceramente curioso de a quiénes se refería la bajista, porque si se trataba de David con alguna de sus muy despampanantes novias de usar y desechar, quería enterarse hasta del último detalle jugoso.

—No conocía ese lado morboso tuyo —se escapó Georgie por la tangente, y antes de que Gustav tuviera oportunidad de volver a la carga, ella se cubrió la parte inferior del rostro con las manos y dejó escapar un chillido bajo y cargado de mortificación—. Qué horror. ¿Te das cuenta lo que hemos hecho con los gemelos a una puerta de distancia?

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —No es la primera vez, te lo recuerdo por si lo has olvidado.

—Ya, pero sí es la primera vez que se dan cuenta, y para colmo viene Tom a refregárnoslo en la cara. Jo… —Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo—. No podré mirarlos a los ojos en una buena temporada.

—Pero… ¿No era eso lo que querías? —Gustav se acarició la nuca—. Uhm, me refiero a ser sinceros con nuestra relación y no tener que ocultarnos.

—Deja te recuerdo que para el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de la gente del mundo esa es una realidad. Ese pequeño porcentaje restante son nuestras familias, Fabi, la gente en la disquera y los Kaulitz. Difícilmente sería lo que yo definiría como ‘ser libres’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire.

—Pero algo es algo, ¿no?

Lo que en otros tiempos habría sido un ‘Supongo’, seguido de un rato de quietud mientras cada uno analizaba qué tanto de ella era cierto, se convirtió en un rotundo ‘No’ que Georgie no se forzó a matizar en lo más mínimo. De ello fue consciente Gustav al observar cómo Georgie apretada las manos en puños y hacía crujir los nudillos en un gesto más suyo que de ella.

—No me gustan las migajas —elaboró Georgie, tirándose de los bajos del vestido hasta que por fin le alcanzaron la rodilla—. A ratos tengo la sensación de que cuando se trata de ti lo quiero todo sin control y sin medida, y es que siempre me haces falta. Antes creía que esa manera tan salvaje de amarte, de desearte, se aplacaría después de que pasara la adolescencia con todos esos cambios hormonales y crisis de medio pelo, pero en su lugar… ya lo ves… No ha sido así.

—No soy quién para juzgarte si para mí es lo mismo —confesó Gustav en el mismo tono monocorde—. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte… Incluso en los momentos más felices tengo terrores en los que ya no estás más a mi lado, y ahora que estamos flotando en el limbo… Es horrible vivir así.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo de pronto Georgie, subiendo los pies al sillón y abrazando sus piernas de tal manera que apoyó el mentón en la rótula y se giró para verlo a través de los párpados entornados—. Hace muchos años leí de budismo y almas gemelas para una clase. Teníamos que exponer de una religión, y por azar me tocó esa en particular y explayarme con ese tema tan controversial, y de todo lo que leí en libros y en internet sólo me quedé con una definición que decía algo así como que las verdaderas almas gemelas, cuando se encuentran, experimentan paz. Que si te topabas con alguien que hacía latir rápido tu corazón y te mantenía en perpetuo estado de emoción, que entonces no era tu alma gemela.

—Entonces las parejas que se casan enamoradas nunca lo hacen con su alma gemela según ese concepto —masculló Gustav, quien de pronto encontró fastidioso que lo suyo con Georgie se hubiera visto degradado de nivel sólo porque algún monje budista que jamás se hubiera enamorado de pronto quisiera tener una revelación al respecto de un tema del que no conocía nada—. Observa a Bill y a Tom, que si tenemos que definir qué es una alma gemela ese par lo hace a la perfección, y pelean y discuten a diario.

—Y se quieren y darían la vida por el otro también —agregó Georgie—. Créeme que los tomé en cuenta para hacer contraste entre esa información y lo que por mí misma podía encontrar, pero luego nos quise medir con la misma vara, y no sé…

—Es porque al final del día ellos son hermanos, gemelos y todas esas choradas de ‘si tú saltas yo salto’ que seguro Bill se copió de Titánic, pero que nada tienen que ver con una verdadera relación de pareja. Y sería ridículo pretender que una alma gemela es aquella que no te hace sentir ninguna emoción, porque eso implicaría que el conductor del autobús lo sería de todos sus pasajeros o algo así.

—Qué maravilla de comparación, Gus, tú siempre tan dispuesto para una profunda charla que lo cambiará todo, ¿eh? —Ironizó Georgie, apretando la línea de la boca hasta que sus labios casi desaparecieron bajo la tensión—. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—¿De las almas gemelas?

—No. Es decir, sí, pero acerca de… ¿Somos almas gemelas? ¿Eres tú la mía y yo soy la tuya o sólo nos aferramos a un imposible?

Gustav se mordió la lengua para no preguntar a qué venía tan repentina pregunta cuando apenas unos minutos atrás Tom los había pillado y Georgie se había querido esconder cabeza bajo tierra como los avestruces. En lugar de ello, habló usando para ese fin la conjunción, de corazón, mente y espíritu que le susurraron la única respuesta que entendían como verdadera cada uno en su campo.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? —Corroboró Georgie con él.

—Sí —repitió Gustav, asintiendo como una reafirmación para sí tanto como para Georgie—. No encaja con esa descripción que has hecho antes, y dudo que encaje con cualquier otra que busquemos, pero aquí —dijo, y se llevó la mano no a la parte izquierda del pecho, sino al punto medio del esternón, con el pulgar y el meñique extendidos para que lo abarcaran en toda su extensión, y revelando sin ser consciente de ello dónde suponía que residía su alma—, en este rincón, se siente como si fuera cierto.

—Mmm —giró Georgie la cabeza hasta que lo único que Gustav pudo ver de ella fue un trozo de oreja y su cabellera suelta cayéndole en cascada por el costado—. Por si te interesa saber, yo también creo que eres mi alma gemela, y tiene mucho que ver con la posibilidad de que aunque quizá no estemos destinados a estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas, no podré dejar de amarte jamás.

—¿No dicen eso del primer amor?

—También dicen que no debes nadar hasta dos horas de después de haber comido, pero eso ya se demostró como cuentos de vieja, puros mitos sin fundamento.

—Yo tampoco podría olvidarte jamás —afirmó Gustav, y aunque Georgie se esforzó por ocultar el estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Gustav vio a través de ella y lo supo—. No sé si creer en el destino o en el simple azar, pero cualquiera que sea la respuesta correcta, me alegro de cómo se han desenvuelto los hilos de la vida que nos tienen a ti y a mí juntos.

—Pero no estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? No por el momento —mencionó Georgie, apretando el agarre que tenía en sus piernas.

—Exacto. No por el momento.

—Oh, Gus…

—Basta ya —dijo el baterista, abandonando su sitio y rompiendo las barreras que Georgie había erigido a su alrededor para esconderse.

Gustav los maniobró a ambos para quedar pecho con espalda, su brazo rodeando a Georgie por la cintura y con una pierna atrapada entre las suyas. De antemano lanzó los cojines el suelo, excepto uno que colocó debajo de sus cabezas, y así se recostaron a disfrutar de la quietud de las horas nocturnas. Como única iluminación tenían el foco de la cocina, que por el ángulo y una columna, los iluminaba indirectamente, proveyendo el ambiente perfecto.

—Incluso si no eres mi alma gemela —reanudó Gustav al tema de antes, susurrando sus palabras contra la nuca de Georgie—, es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Tener hijos, pelear acerca de quién es el turno de hacer la colada, envejecer a tu lado, y si es posible morir contigo cuando llegue la hora.

—Eso es triste.

—No cuando antes has sido de lo más feliz.

—¿Y pelear por la ropa sucia es la felicidad?

—Contigo a un lado, sí.

Georgie entrelazó sus dedos con los que Gustav mantenía apoyados en su parte media y suspiró. —Qué no daría por creerte del todo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero no hay garantías. Y si en verdad no soy tu alma gemela y ella se encuentra cerca de ti... Tal vez te la encuentres mañana, o en un mes, un año, o en diez más. Y dolería horrores si después de veinte años de casados un día decides que yo no era la indicada y te marchas así sin más.

—Entonces eso significaría que tu alma gemela está en otro lado y que-… Hey, espera —luchó por mantener a Georgie contra su cuerpo mientras ella se esforzaba en romper la unión y separarse, porque ese hipotético futuro en donde lanzaban todo a la borda por dos personas ficticias que quizá sí eran sus almas gemelas la ponía enferma—. Escúchame. Porque si ese es el caso… si todo este asunto de estar destinado desde el nacimiento a otro ser humano no juega a nuestro favor, pues que se vaya a la mierda. Y me has oído bien, ¡a la mierda! —Enfatizó usando su otro brazo para asir a Georgie contra su pecho y no soltarla jamás si de él dependía—. Te amo porque así fue como se dieron las cosas. Porque me hablaste aquel día en el tablero de anuncios, porque te uniste a la banda a pesar de que no estaba en tus planes, porque nos mantuvimos unidos a pesar de los contratiempos, a pesar de Lulú y de Demian. Y después, a pesar de todas esas otras personas con las que nos relacionamos para proteger nuestro pellejo. Así que en el remoto caso de que mi alma gemela sea otra chica en el mundo, pues que se joda porque ya te tengo a ti. Y tú a mí mientras así lo prefieras.

Georgie permaneció quieta, silenciosa, y Gustav temió haberle apabullado con ese discurso mal estructurado y salido directo desde las entrañas, pero entonces notó el temblor de la espalda de Georgie contra su cuerpo, y también la humedad que de pronto caía en su brazo y que no podían ser más que lágrimas. Causadas por cuál o tal sentimiento, él no lo sabría con exactitud, pero apostando su fe en la esperanza, se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al cabo de unos minutos de espera, Georgie se giró en el reducido espacio del sillón y lo besó en los labios.

—Aun quiero esperar hasta diciembre —murmuró en cuanto se separaron, y un poco de la ilusión que se había ido formando en el interior de Gustav desapareció de golpe. A pesar de que la decepción inundó cada una de sus células, Gustav se forzó a mantenerse sereno, y por ello expuso su único requisito.

—Ok, es justo, pero a cambio tienes que dejar de presionarme para que me acueste con alguien más. —Georgie lo miró fijo a los ojos y Gustav se lanzó por más—. Incluso contigo si es lo que quieres o no, tú decides. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que propongas esperamos la renovación del contrato. Y en cuanto a que tú te acuestes con alguien más… —La bajista arqueó una ceja, y Gustav se preparó para lo peor—. De nuevo, tu elección. No te lo impediré, aunque… perdón de antemano y golpeo al grandísimo hijo de puta que se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima.

—A veces tus celos son sexys… Y no de esa manera enfermiza en la que temo por mi seguridad, la tuya o la de otros, sino… Mmm… —Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior—. Sino en cómo quieres apoderarte de mí y hacerme tuya de maneras indecentes.

—Lo siento.

—No hay de qué. Mientras dejes de amenazar a Tom. —Las mejillas de Gustav se encendieron de un profundo color bermellón, porque el incidente al que Georgie hacía referencia era de años atrás y no uno de sus momentos de más orgullo. Como habría de entender después, tras varias etapas de madurez, era que aunque podía seguir sintiendo celos de la manera en que Georgie y Tom conectaban a niveles que él y ella todavía no alcanzaban, no por ello tenía que sentirse amenazado, puesto que ese par eran amigos, casi hermanos de diferente madre y padre, y por lo mismo nada más.

—¿Él te lo contó?

—Ajá. Y no sería mala idea que te disculparas. Después de todo este tiempo, él todavía vive caminando sobre la cuerda floja de que lo vuelvas a sujetar de la camiseta y lo sacudas como un rottweiler a su presa.

—¿Me comparó con un rottweiler? —Preguntó Gustav, francamente divertido, porque de tener que haber escogido una raza de perro que lo representara su elección habría sido otra.

—Sí, con un vicioso rottweiler enfermo de cólera capaz de arrancarle un trozo de carne si se lo proponía. Y con rabia, baboso y en forma, con el pelaje negro como el azabache y-…

—Oye —la interrumpió el baterista, afianzando el agarre que tenía en su cintura y presionando sus pelvis—. Eso te lo estás inventando.

—Por supuesto, es mi cosecha, pero debes de admitir que te pareces a uno con ese cuerpo macizo y repleto de músculos, ¿aunque cuándo se va visto uno con pelaje rubio?, pero…  Especialmente ahora… —Apretó uno de sus bíceps, y su cadera se movió de tal manera en que el vestido se le levantó hasta los glúteos y la modestia cayó en saco roto.

—¿Qué, vamos por un segundo round? Porque los gemelos todavía no se han dormido. —Miró por encima del hombro de Georgie—. La luz de la recámara todavía sigue encendida. Y después de las latas de refresco que bebieron y toda la cafeína que contienen seguro que no se duermen antes del amanecer.

Georgie puso los ojos en blanco. —A estas alturas, ya qué. —Gustav dedujo que no llevarían a más sus caricias y que a la mañana siguiente despertaría con una erección de campeonato después de contenerse, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Georgie dijo—: En el armario de blancos.

—¿Uh?

—Trae una sábana de ahí. O mejor aún, una manta de las ligeras. —Georgie le dedicó una mirada tímida—. Sólo si te interesa, claro está.

—¿De qué hablamos exactamente? —Murmuró Gustav, que odiaría llevarse un chasco por presumir lo que no era. No que dormir al lado de Georgie los dos envueltos en una sábana no tuviera sus ventajas, pero en los pantalones llevaba ya una erección, y por pudor quería al menos una advertencia de ir al baño a cascársela antes que molestar a Georgie con ésta mientras dormían.

—No me hagas deletreártelo. ¿Quieres o no?

—¿No debería ser al revés? —Rebatió Gustav con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Yo molestándote para hacerlo y todo eso?

—Cállate, idiota —se inclinó Georgie y le mordisqueó el cuello—. Han sido dos semanas muy largas para mí, y hacerlo sola no tiene la misma diversión que hacerlo contigo.

—Si lo expones así…

Bajo ese acuerdo, Gustav fue por la manta y Georgie lo recibió recostada en la misma posición en la que la había dejado antes pero con una sustancial diferencia: Agitando de aquí a allá entre sus dedos iba un trozo de tela que después el baterista reconoció como sus bragas, y que le hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

—Ven acá —recibió Georgie el peso de Gustav sobre su figura, y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiéndose luego los dos con la manta por encima de sus cabezas y respirando el aire caliente y viciado de sus respiraciones.

Lo que siguió a eso fue un encuentro previsible, aunque no por ello menos mágico e íntimo cuando Gustav se corrió en su interior con diez uñas clavadas en la espalda y Georgie masculló que de la mancha en el cojín se encargarían mañana.

Luego una repetición más, y luego otra, que a la mañana siguiente causaron revuelo por parte de Tom a la hora del desayuno, y un silencio hosco del de Bill, pero que mantuvo a Georgie sonriente y satisfecha de sus acciones, porque como le explicó a Gustav en cuanto tuvieron unos minutos a solas, era su venganza.

Infantil, mezquina y un poco pasivo-agresiva, pero su venganza a fin de cuentas, y éste coincidió que había sido la mejor.

 

Gustav y Georgie permanecieron en Alemania hasta el día diez, que fue cuando regresaron de Loitsche donde habían pasado un par de días para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gustav con su familia antes de marcharse.

Aunque Gustav no les había revelado a sus padres o a Franziska la cantidad exacta de semanas que pasaría fuera del país, estos tampoco preguntaron, y en cambio le desearon la mejor de las suertes en esas improvisadas vacaciones que iba a pasar fuera. Franziska aceptó gustosa las llaves del departamento de Georgie, y se comprometió a cuidar de sus plantas y a revisar que todo marchara sobre ruedas en su ausencia, lo que contribuyó a que los niveles de estrés de ambos se redujeran al mínimo.

Aprovechando que su vuelo estaba programado para partir a medianoche, y con una escala en Viena, aterrizar en doce horas, Gustav, Georgie, Bill y Tom se reunieron por última vez en un restaurante exclusivo y privado que recién se había inaugurado en Magdeburg, y que de no haber sido por su estatus de rockstars les habría sido imposible conseguir reservaciones.

Dispuestos a pasarla bien, ninguno de ellos hizo mención al incidente de días atrás, pero su propósito hizo aguas cuando David llamó a Bill por teléfono y éste tuvo que retirarse a los lavabos a mitad de la comida para atenderlo como era debido.

—Bill y David han hablado bastante estos días, ¿no? —Comentó Georgie, cortando un bocado de su pollo a la plancha con abundante ensalada y ensalada rusa y aderezo a un lado. Gustav ya le había hablado de los planes que tenían los gemelos de pasar unos meses en LA mientras los ánimos se calmaban en Alemania, pero estos no habían compartido esa información con Georgie, por lo que ella tenía que actuar con disimulo.

—Un poco, sí —concedió Tom, que al igual que Bill se había pedido una hamburguesa de soya con papas y aderezo extra, parte de un cambio de estilo de vida reciente en la que evitaban cualquier tipo de carne y se hacían llamar vegetarianos a pesar de que todavía comían pescado y mariscos. Algo que Gustav definía como ‘el vegetarianismo de los débiles’ pero jamás en su cara porque se notaba que lo intentaban en serio—. Espera a que vuelva Bill y te lo contaremos todo.

—Mmm, ok.

Bill se demoró sus buenos diez minutos, y para cuando volvió su comida estaba fría y los demás le habían aventajado, pero al menor de los gemelos no le importó, pues apenas sentarse, se giró hacia Tom y le sonrió.

—Está hecho —dijo con una alegría imposible de simular.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó éste, exhalando con satisfacción.

Apenas deglutir lo que llevaba en la boca, Gustav preguntó de qué se trataba.

—David consiguió la casa que queríamos rentar en LA como venta.

—¿Uh? —Georgie alzó ambas cejas—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Nos vamos a LA por unos meses —se explicó Tom—, por lo menos hasta que se acabe el año y puede que un poco más. Después de todo hay buenos estudios por allá y Bill y yo no dejaremos de trabajar mientras tanto. El plan era rentar, pero la casa que más nos gustó de las que vimos estaba a la venta, así que David hizo una oferta generosa en nuestro nombre y la acaban de aceptar.

—Tenemos que estar allá a más tardar en quince días para firmar papeles y todo eso, pero lo más probable es que viajemos entre el dieciocho y el veinte. Todo depende de los permisos que consigamos en aduanas para los perros y lo rápido que podamos finiquitar el contrato de la casa que rentamos y recuperar el depósito.

—Nosotros ya firmamos eso, así que no se preocupen por nuestra parte —aseguró Gustav, hablando por él y por Georgie, puesto que se habían ocupado de cada hilo suelto para no tener que regresar a Alemania sino hasta mediados de noviembre tal como estaba previsto en el proyecto de Georgie desde un inicio.

—Pues vaya —dijo Georgie—, felicidades y enhorabuena por su nueva casa. Al menos cuando vayamos de visita a la ciudad podremos visitarlos a ustedes y no hospedarnos en un hotel.

—Pueden venir cuando quieran —ofreció Tom, hundiendo un puñado de sus papas fritas en kétchup—. Si el frío de New York los fastidia, cogen un vuelo a Los Ángeles y nos vamos a la playa como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sería genial —convino Gustav, quien nunca podía decirle que no al sol, al aire fresco y a las largas caminatas por la playa a las que él y Georgie eran tan aficionados, más si eran mano a mano, si acaso porque de esas habían tenido muy pocas oportunidades.

La comida transcurrió entre promesas de visitarse mutuamente y divertirse todo lo que les fuera posible antes de tener que volver a su rutina de siempre bajo los reflectores, pero apenas pagar la cuenta y tener que despedirse, fue más que evidente que todos ellos también sentían nostalgia, y que cambios de tal magnitud los iban a afectar más de lo que querían dejar entrever.

—Los llamaré por lo menos dos veces a la semana para asegurarme de que no comen sólo pizza y porquerías de comida rápida, eh —les chinchó Georgie a los gemelos, abrazando a cada uno fuerte igual que una madre a sus vástagos—. Y nada de pelear entre ustedes, que Gus y yo ya no estaremos para hacer de mediadores. Tendrán que aprender a solucionar sus problemas por sí mismos.

—Sí, mamá —corearon los gemelos, más contritos que burlones, y para levantar esa atmósfera pesada que amenazaba con cernirse sobre ellos, fue Georgie la que soltó una broma.

—Mamacita, por favor, que todavía conservo mi figura y planeo que sea así por un par de años más —que los hizo reír más de lo que era debido.

Gustav también abrazó a los gemelos, y aunque en realidad su despedida real se daría después en el departamento de Georgie, la emoción les ganó a todos cuando se reunieron igual que antes de salir al escenario para un concierto y se prometieron que esa separación era temporal, que no perderían el contacto.

Después de más de una década conviviendo codo a codo con todos ellos, a Gustav le sentó mal cuando en el camino de regreso en la camioneta de Tom los cuatro obviaron conversar de cualquier tema que involucrara a las fans, al robo, al viaje que harían, a la banda y a ellos mismos como uno solo, pero se guardó bien de expresarlo en voz alta para no hacer más dura la separación.

Él y Georgie tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto a pesar de la insistencia de los gemelos en acompañarles, y de nuevo hubo abrazos y promesas de reencontrarse mientras estuvieran en USA, así fuera en extremos opuestos. Antes de abordar el taxi, Gustav apreció que los gemelos le susurraban cada uno a Georgie al oído, y que ésta les regresó con un golpe en el brazo, así que apenas encontrarse en el asiento trasero y seguro de que el taxista no podía escucharlos mientras terminaba de cerrar la cajuela con sui equipaje dentro, Gustav preguntó:

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—Ach —torció Georgie la boca—, que no saliera embarazada y que cuidara de ti. Como si fuera asunto suyo o en el que tuvieran injerencia para opinar… Par de descerebrados.

—Seh.

—Pero los vamos a extrañar.

—Seh —aceptó Gustav el plural, porque aunque todavía no se marchaban, le dolía la distancia que habrían de poner de por medio.

«Es temporal, y el tiempo pasa rápido», se recordó con ánimo de mantenerse sereno y no ceder a la presión que sentía en los ojos en forma de lágrimas, pero fue imposible. Bajando la cabeza, se limpió el borde con la manga de su chaqueta, y sólo entonces pudo recuperar un poco de calma y despedirse de los gemelos a través de la ventanilla con un movimiento de manos.

Los gemelos les gritaron algo, pullas seguramente, y recordatorios obscenos, que Gustav y Georgie contestaron con los dedos medios en alto y sonrisas gamberras, todo un show para el taxista, quien movió la cabeza de lado a lado, un poco aturdido por las nuevas costumbres de la juventud que en su opinión cada vez estaba peor por causa de la mala crianza y las drogas, pero que cambió de opinión cuando al estacionarse en el aeropuerto y tras ayudarle a sus pasajeros con el equipaje, recibió de ambos la nada innoble cantidad de cuatrocientos ochenta y tres euros, un ‘gracias’ de Georgie, y un ‘buenas noches’ de Gustav.

Cargando con todo su equipaje y además ayudando a Georgie con una de sus maletas ligeras, éste compartió una risita con ella. —¿Te fijaste en su cara cuando vio el dinero? Seguro pensó que era falso.

—Nah. Se ha de estar preguntando si pertenecemos a la mafia o algo así. Además, ¿te diste cuenta que…?

—¡Claro! —Afirmó Gustav, que sin planearlo se había desecho de todos los euros que llevaba en la cartera con el afán de evitar el cambio de divisas al entrar en USA y limitarse a pagar con tarjeta en lugar de con efectivo, así que consideró una buena acción dárselo al taxista de propina, pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó él cuando la suma del monto resultó no ser otra más que cuatrocientos ochenta y tres euros, que reducido a las tres cifras era 4-8-3, como en su segundo disco de estudio.

Por si esperaban un presagio positivo de que lo que hacían era lo correcto, ambos interpretaron ése como la señal que esperaban para embarcarse en una nueva aventura. Juntos.

Tras entregar su equipaje y pasar por los controles de seguridad, Gustav y Georgie cruzaron a la sala de espera interna a la espera de que su vuelo tuviera luz verde para abordar, y mientras tanto ocuparon dos asientos contiguos.

—¿Sabes? —Sacó Georgie a colación algo que la tenía preocupada desde horas atrás, moviendo un pie en el aire y delatando así su nerviosismo—. Estoy un poco asustada.

—¿Por el vuelo? Porque el cielo está despejado, y apenas se verá nada por la ventanilla durante la primera mitad. No es que lo apruebe, pero puedes tomar una pastilla de tu paquete de somníferos si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Planeaba hacerlo, créeme —dijo Georgie, aumentando el ritmo de su pie hasta que la banca en la que se encontraba y que estaba conectada por un riel central a los otros cuatro asientos además del suyo vibraban al compás—, pero no se trata de eso.

—¿De qué entonces?

—De los gemelos, de… Bueno, de ninguno en particular, cada uno por un asunto diferente.

Gustav levantó una ceja. —Explica.

—Verás… —Georgie rompió sus temblores bajando ambas piernas al suelo y metiendo las manos entre sus muslos—. A simple vista pareciera que es Bill quien más se encuentra afectado por el robo, pero Tom también la está pasando fatal. Se han vuelto más codependientes del otro, apenas salen, y hasta retrasaron una visita que tenían con Andreas alegando que preferían estar solos. Eso no es normal en ellos. Y luego hoy que dijeron que habían comprado una casa en lugar de rentarla…

—Tal vez planean tener una segunda residencia. Seguido grabamos en LA, ¿no? Es lo lógico —intentó Gustav justificar su elección, pero hasta para él eso sonaba a excusa barata. De haber sido así, los Kaulitz se habrían empeñado en que los cuatro aportaran para la compra y que la propiedad quedara compartida para la banda, no para ellos como individuos, justo como habían hecho en todos esos años en que habían vivido juntos. Pero al parecer la racha había terminado y cada quien debía tomar una dirección y seguir adelante.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no van a volver en diciembre tal como tienen planificado —prosiguió Georgie, moviendo ahora ambas piernas en lugar de sólo una—. Yo no llegué a ver los destrozos que dejaron esas stalkers, pero Tom me contó que era horrible…

—Espantoso —corroboró Gustav, quien ya le había narrado la desesperación e impotencia que había sentido al descubrir sus objetos más íntimos y personales esparcidos en el suelo y con huellas de zapatos, pero la versión relatada jamás se habría podido acercar a la realidad, y eso era un dato que ambos tenían muy presentes.

—Es algo que dijeron hace un par de mañanas durante el desayuno. Que Alemania ya no es un sitio seguro para ninguno de nosotros, y que ellos estaban temerosos de una repetición. Y… No sé si sea tu caso, pero tanto ir y venir entre ciudades, países y continentes hace que cada vez cueste más relacionar a Loitsche como nuestro hogar, y a Magdeburg como nuestra residencia permanente. Cuando el dinero no es ningún problema, es más fácil empacar y moverse, ¿no crees?

—Pero-… —Gustav se paró en seco, porque a punto estaba de replicar cuando observó su pase de abordar que lo llevaría a New York, y que era también su boleto de escape mientras atrás quedaba la locura y el estrés de las últimas semanas para lidiar con ella cuando le viniera en gana—. Ok, tienes un punto a tu favor. Varios, de hecho, pero eso no implica que se vayan a ir para siempre, ¿o sí? Su familia sigue aquí, y nuestra base también. Tampoco es que sean tan duchos en el inglés, y el cambio cultural debe ser como menos un shock. Yo les daría máximo un par de meses antes de que decidan que es hora de volver a su hogar.

—¿Cuál hogar, Gus? —Rebatió Georgie sin espíritu combativo, pero con un fuerte argumento en su poder—. ¿A qué casa van a volver? ¿Qué departamento? ¿Cuál ciudad? ¿Has visto siquiera lo que planean llevarse? Porque Bill ha marcado todas y cada una de sus cajas para paquetería internacional. Se van a llevar a los perros, y Simone y Gordon prometieron acompañarles una temporada mientras se acomodan. Temo, y espero equivocarme, que no está en sus objetivos a corto o mediano plazo el volver.

—¿Y qué? —Se encogió el baterista de hombros—. No los juzgaré por ello.

—Yo tampoco —se apresuró Georgie a declarar, pero su tono se inclinó más a la tristeza—. Sólo… tengo esas sospechas. Igual y no es nada, y en diciembre que volvamos a reunirnos en la disquera todo sea diferente, pero tengo este presentimiento que no me deja en paz y…

—Vamos —le pasó Gustav el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo contra su pecho—, tú los conoces mejor que nadie. Son alemanes de pura cepa. Odian a Loitsche y a la vez son los primeros que saltan para defender el pueblito pulgoso donde crecieron cuando alguien se queja usando las mismas palabras que ellos antes. Son contradictorios diciendo esto y actuando como aquello, y si tengo que apostar mi dinero en una posibilidad… Pues escojo la opción en la que de aquí a diciembre todo volverá a la normalidad. Grandes cambios se auguran en el aire, ¿correcto? —Referenció no sólo el retorno de los gemelos a Alemania, sino también la ratificación de su contrato con la disquera, y lo que ello implicaba, que no era más que plantarles cara y defender sus intereses sobre los de ellos. Un asunto que le ponía sudorosas las palmas de la mano a Gustav, pero en el que iba en serio por el bien de Georgie y el suyo, pero sobre todo por el de _ambos_ , como un frente unido.

—Si lo pones así —apoyó Georgie la cabeza en su hombro y se arrebujó contra él—, pero…

—¿Sigues con lo del presentimiento?

—Sé que es una bobada, como leer el horóscopo en las mañanas esperando que en verdad marte en retrógrada sirva para algo, pero esto es diferente. No sabría explicarme.

—Y no tienes por qué, que es normal preocuparse por el futuro. Hay bastante en juego, pero preocuparse no sirve de nada cuando se trata de terceros.

—Uhm, cierto —asintió Georgie, suspirando con los labios contraídos en un rictus—. Habrá que esperar lo mejor.

—Esa es la actitud. El resto correrá por cuenta del destino.

—O del azar.

—O de lo que sea que gobierne el universo, que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo.

—Y yo que pensé que eras religioso. Eso es un poco hereje de tu parte, ¿no?

—Sólo si mamá se entera. Ella es la que nos obliga a ir a misa en Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero el resto del año es bastante relajada al respecto. Ah, sí, y me ha hecho prometerlo que cuando tenga hijos los bautizaré, pero aparte de eso somos libres de criarlos como nos venga en gana.

—¿Y me incluyes en esa ecuación? —Le pellizcó Georgie el costado, y Gustav se retorció por las cosquillas.

—¿Es un no de tu parte?

—Pregúntame de nuevo en diciembre, Gus —fue la respuesta críptica de la bajista, y desviándose de tema le preguntó acerca de las fotos de bebé que seguro habría de él vestido con ropón blanco y en la iglesia, que según ella “deberían ser una monada con un bebé rubio y regordete al que adoraría pellizcarle las mejillas” a lo que Gustav respondió que “podía pellizcarle los cachetes que quisiera” y que Georgie censuró con un ‘shhh’ que atrajo la atención de otros pasajeros en la sala.

Más tarde, su vuelo despegó a tiempo, y tras acomodarse en sus asientos y con el cinturón de seguridad reglamentario, Georgie pidió un poco de agua para deglutir su somnífero de rigor y Gustav la observó sin hacer comentario alguno por mucho que lo tuviera en la punta de la lengua.

—Buenas noches, Gus.

—Duerme bien, Georgie —le besó él en la frente y se resignó a servirle de almohada por las siguientes doce horas que permanecerían suspendidos en el aire.

Avanzando veloces por la vista y después apreciando las luces de Magdeburg a sus pies y desapareciendo en la distancia conforme se alejaban de Alemania y se adentraban en un viaje sin retorno inmediato a New York, Gustav rumió los temores que Georgie le reveló antes en la sala de espera, y muy a su pesar tuvo que coincidir con ella que la actitud de los gemelos al enterarse de que tendrían una casa de su propiedad en LA había sido por demás positiva, más adecuada de quienes tenían planes a largo plazo en la ciudad que quienes sólo se tomaban unas vacaciones extendidas, pero que cerca de las dos horas en el cielo apartó el trastero de su memoria para echar una cabeceada, convencido de que no valía la pena preocuparse antes de tiempo, no cuando él mismo estaba por disfrutar dos meses de la compañía ininterrumpida de Georgie en una ciudad en la que podían fingir el anonimato.

Con ello en mente y recargándose en el asiento de tal manera que Georgie se apoyó sobre su hombro y él sobre su cabeza, el resto de su viaje se le fue entre sueños.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
